Le passé d'Emma ( 1 )
by CAPTAINSWAN ONCERS
Summary: Petite fic sur le passé d'Emma a 12 ans, dans sa famille d'acceuil de l'instant. Henry apparait également un tout petit peu sur cette fic !


**Le passée d'Emma ( 1 )...**

Elle était arrivé depuis deux jours dans sa nouvelle famille d'accueil, malgrés qu'il étaient gentils et attentionné Emma savait qu cela ne durerait pas et qu'elle retournerait très vite dans le cercle vicieux des services sociaux. Ses parents adoptifs avaient été troublé par l'attitude de la jeune fille à son arrivée. Il l'avait accueilie chaleureusement et Emma leur avait balancés cette phrase qu'elle disaient maintenant à toutes les familles d'acceuil où elle va :

" _De toute facon sa sert à rien tout ca, je sais qu vous faite ça juste pour les alloc's donc pas la peine de vous casser le cul !_ "

Les parents ne savaient que lui répondre. Mais au fil des deux jours, ils l'avaient comprise. Mais Emma savaient pertunament que ça se finiraient un jour. Elle profitais chaque nuit du matelas chaud et mou sur lequel elle dormait. Ca peut paraitre fous mais Emma n'aimait aller dans les familles d'acceuil que pour une seule chose : les lits. Si doux et si moelleux, tout le contraire de ceux des service sociaux, qui eux, sont rude et froid.

Depuis qu'elle était arriver dans cet famille d'acceuil, elle comptait, non pas les bonbons dans l'armoire, non pas le temps qu'elle prenait pour se lever, non, elle,elle comptait les jours. Les jours, qu'elle passait dans cet famille d'acceuil. Elle les comptait dans un petit carnet rouge avec des motifs jaune, cela avait été son seul cadeau dans sa vie, offert par une ancienne famille d'acceuil qui l'avaient, elle aussi, rejeté. Rare sont les filles qui n changent pas de couleurs toutes les semaines ou tous les mois mais Emma était partculière. Ses couleurs préférée avaient toujours été le rouge et le jaune, jamais d'autre couleur. Elle se demandait souvent si c'était sa faute, sa faute que ses familles d'acceuil ne veulent pas d'elle, sa faute que des filles ne veulent pas être ses amies et surtourt sa faute si ses parents l'avaient abandonné juste parce qu'elle était différente des autres...

\- Emma, il et l'heure de se lever ! Dépèche toi tu va être en retard en cour !

\- J'ai pas envie d'aller en cours !

\- Dis, Emma, tu n'as qu'une heure de cours aujourd'hui, je te conduit et une heure après je viens te rechercher !

\- Justement...

 **La nuit...**

Emma fut réveiller par de la lumière, pas provenant du couloir, non mais bien provenant de ses aura dit qu'ils fesait des étincelles comme, comme de la magie...

 **Le lendemain...**

\- Et bien Emma, tu n'a pas bien dormie à ce que je vois ?

\- En effet, je n'aai pas bien dormie !

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que mais doigt on fait de la lumière, on aurait dit de la magie ! Répondis t - elle d'un coup.

\- De la magie, pff, n'importe quoi la magie n'existent pas et tu devrais le savoir... Répondis son père adoptif tendis qu'elle posa brusquent sa tasse sur la table.

\- Tu insinus que je suis folle, c'est ça ?

\- Euh... non mais la magie n'exsistent pas et les doigts qui font de la lumière non plus...

\- Oui donc tu me prend pour une folle ?

Son père ( adoptif ) n'eut pas le temps de répodre qu'elle avait déjà claquer la porte de sa chambre. Les jours suivants, leur affinité de se rédit c'était à peine si elle disait " bonour " et "aurevoir ". Les parents décidèrent de la renvoyer à l'orphelinat. Avant de partir, devant le taxi elle leur envoya un " Je vous l'avait bien dit !" avant de refermée la portière et que la voiture ne démarre direction l'orphelinat.

Ce souvenir lui était reven aors que son fils, Henry, agé de 10 ans, lui parlait en lui disant qu'elle était la fille du Prince Charmant et qu'elle avait des pouvoirs mais elle n'y croyait pas. Comment se fait- il que la Emma agé de 12 ans à peine croit en la magie et que maintenant qu'elle a 28 ans elle n'y croit plus ? Serais cet famille qui inconsiement à mis de fausses idée dans la tête d'Emma ?

 **!**

 **Hey !**

 **Je voulais m'écarter de la fiction " coup de foudre " et parlée un peu d'Emma toute seule du coup voici une petite histoire sur le passé d'Emma.**

 **J'espère que sa vous aura plus, n'hésiter pas à me dire si vous voudriez d'autres petites histoires comme celle - ci ?**

 **Bisous...**


End file.
